


Realization (dying)

by Lolibox



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibox/pseuds/Lolibox
Summary: 'He stood there, under the dim moonlight with his arms spread wide and a wicked grin on his face. Looking half a corpse and half a god.'Post Yharnam sunrise ending
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Realization (dying)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by morbidghost's: Who is... Micolash?
> 
> First post here I guess, originally was going to post something happier but I really don't have it in me rn  
> Sorry if it's a bit confusing/hard to read, this is mostly just something I wrote for me to suffer to personally. 
> 
> Yes I was listening to Realization (dying) by Sybyr

He couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name.  
Stumbling out of the dusty clinic, and into the fading light of a distantly familiar sunset.

Where am I? Who am I? 

Clutching his blade to his chest like it was the only thing tethering him to this life, he gazed up at the city that loomed over him, it's name right at the tip his tongue yet impossible to retrieve.  
Hasn't he been here before?  
His body ached.  
\----  
"Ahh Kos, or some say Kosm..." a familiarly unsettling voice resounded through the darkness.  
"Do you hear our prayers?"  
The hunter froze as a figure stepped through the swirling fog. He was tall and very, very thin. Draped in a scholar uniform with a rusted cage atop his head.  
"No, we shall not abandon the dream"  
"No one can catch us, no one can stop us now!"  
He stood there, under the dim moonlight with his arms spread wide and a wicked grin on his face. Looking half a corpse and half a god.  
The hunter could only stare after him in a mix of amazement and dread. He felt familiar somehow, like an old ghost he's known all his life but has now somehow forgotten. 

Who are you? What is your name?

\---  
The laughing, the grinning, the taunting - it feels like he's heard it a thousand times before.

Do I know you? Am I supposed to know you? 

Chasing him down through darkened corridors, his blood singing sweetly as it drips from the hunters blade onto the cold ground. It seemed that amongst the madmans raving he was right; a hunter is a hunter even in a dream.  
Everytime his blade connected with the man the hunter felt like it was own skin that was being torn. Torn apart from the inside by unanswered questions and a nagging sensation that screamed that this was wrong, that he was missing something. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.  
The scrawled messages and unseemly monstrosities that led him here had likened the man to a monster, a beast of the most horrific kind. So wasn't it his job to slay as such? Or could this possibly be the work of insatiable bloodlust that lured him here?  
What sins had this man committed to be labelled as such, what had he done to warrant the hunter to turn his blade on him like this?  
It seems that he had known once, perhaps in another life.  
Tears of frustration and confusion began to prick his eyes and run down his face. A face that he barely recognised as it stared back at him from the glass of a shattered mirror. He wanted to remember. Something, anything.  
But the memories only continued to elude him; trapped forever under a layer of insufferable fog.  
\--  
He had him cornered now, his blade against the man's throat. For a moment he only stared. Past the rusted cage and into those boundless grey eyes. Eyes that could probably house the cosmos if their owner ever desired to. Was this really the face of a monster?  
As he searched the depths of those eyes he found the strangest feelings reflecting back at him. Confusion, pain, and a despair that reached the depths of his very soul.  
Could he too be just as lost and disoriented? Or was it merely a ploy for mercy?  
He wanted to tear himself away from that haunting gaze, to run and hide, maybe even throw himself off a balcony to escape this horrible place and reawaken back in the hunters dream.  
But he couldn't. A hunter must hunt.  
-  
As his blade bit into his opponents pale flesh, spilling his blood for the final time, the hunter could only watch as a scream was torn from the others lips as he fell to the floor.  
Had he made the right choice? 

He lay there for a moment, writhing in agony as his blood pooled beneath him, eyes never left the hunters face. Even as his life faded he seemed to be searching for something, maybe a hint of recognition?  
As his breathing turned soft, and those beautiful grey eyes turned unseeing, something dark and cold settled in the hunters chest. Realisation striking like a dagger being buried straight into his heart.

I knew you didn't I?  
What have I done.

The mental damn seemed to break, tears of a different kind began to spill down his face. He wanted to touch him, to hold him. He wanted to plead his sorry and-

I don't even know your name.


End file.
